the ultimate adventure book 1
by The Xatu Ghostshipper
Summary: Ken has fell in love and had his heart broken by Davis. Well what if Ken falls in love with some one again? but can he find his love in this world? well what if he fell in love with another who came through a portal from another dimension? in the end will Ken decide to stay behind with his friends or will he leave with his new found love interest and leave every one behind? r&r.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey guys sorry about the wait. But I have a good excuse this time, we had computer troubles here at my house so now on with the disclaimer! Wormon yourup!

Wormon: The Xatu Ghost shipper doesnt own Digimon or Pokemon. He only owns his Ocs and the plot of his story.

Me: Thank you Wormon. Now enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

(Ken's P.O.V.)

"Hey Ken where are you going?", asked my partner Wormon as I headed to the door. "I'm going to Davis's house. Why?", I said to my partner as he blushed. _Hmm I wonder what is wrong with Wormon every time I mention Veemon or going over to Davis's house he always either blushes or wants to come with me. I'll ask him later. _"Umm... Ken you still there?", asked Wormon as he crawls over to me. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm ok. Come on lets go.", I say as I pick Wormon up and put him on my shoulder as I headed out.

Me: It is a start to my biggest story yet. I can't wait to type up the next chapter. Until then review and no flames.


	2. Chapter 1 This ain't love its torture

Me: Wow call the cops I have just started two chapters in a row.

Skellymon: The Xatu Ghostshipper doesn't own digimon or pokemon.

Me: now here is the list of pairings i'll be doing

Ken/Davis(onesided)

Ken/OC

Wormmon/Veemon

Hawkmon/Veemon(onesided)

Hawkmon/Armidillomon

these are a few if you want a more descriptive listing pm me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 This ain't love it is torture**

(? P.O.V.)

Pokemon dimension

"Let's go Servine!", I said as I sent out the said pokemon. The pokemon was a bipedal green snake with leafy arms. "Go Sigilyph!", my opponent said as he sent out his pokemon. This pokemon was a bizarre looking pokemon that looked similar that of a multi colored lantern with wings. "Use Air Slash!", commanded my opponent. Just as his attack was about to hit Servine dodged the attack hitting the pokemon with a pink glow which was the move Return. It knocked my opponents pokemon out in one hit. Just then a portal opened up swallowing me and Servine.

The Real World, Odiba

(Ken Ichijouji's P.O.V.)

"Hey Wormmon why do you blush whenever I mention Veemon name?", I ask my partner as he blushes at the mentioning of the digidestined of miracles partner Veemon. "Because I am in love with him.", he muttered quietly. Just then Joe came up and walked with me. "Hey Joe where is Gomamon?", I ask the boy of reliability. "He is right here in my medical bag.", he said as the said Digimon popped his head at the mentioning of his name. "We there yet Joe?", said Gomamon as he hops out of the medical bag. "Gomamon get back in the bag.", yelled joe as he chased after Gomamon. Just then I bumped into another person. "Oh I am sorry. I need to watch where I am walking.", I apologized as I held out my hand to help him up. "No it is I who is sorry. I need to watch...where... I'm...going.", he said as he realized who he was talking to. "Ken Ichijouji. What is your name?", I asked him. "The name is Ray Kuyo.", Ray said as he shook my hand as he asked me if I knew a Davis Motomiya lived. "Sure I know him just follow me. Why are you looking for him anyways?", I asked him. "I'm his cousin. He invited me to spend the night with him.", Ray said honestly. "Ken I sense a digimon in the area.", said Wormmon as he narrowed his eyes. "That would be my partner. Come on out Grojomon they know that you are here.", said Ray as the said digimon came out of the bushes. This digimon was something I had ever seen. He was about 4"3, had the body of a demon well sorta, had white claws,navy blue arms and head, brown wings, gold body, and terra cotta underbell and tail. "I'm Grojomon. I am a rookie level digimon, virus type. My Claw of the Demon and my Desolation Tail Hit will eliminate my enemies before they can do a thing. My favorite attack is my Demon's Arrow. It can strike even the most powerful of foes and take its target down.", said Grojomon matter-of-factly. "So what is your crest Ray?", I asked him. "It is the Crest of Fear.", he said blankly holding up a purple and green crest and tag. Then he showed me his digi-egg of fear. It had miniture Makuta wings(look up the makuta from bionicle), it was a sickly green and a deathly purple, it had horns and had the Crest Of Fear imprinted on it. I then noticed something odd about his D-Terminal, it was shaped like a camera. His Digivice was also odd looking. It looked like a phone almost(looks like the pantech from verizon). "So you're a Digidestined as well huh Ray?", I asked him politely.

**Me: So where are they going? Not even I know. Well read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 The meeting of the Digidestine

Me: I know, I know. The last chapter was kind of short I know but this one will be longer. And I am trying to build suspense up for the actual action. Ray Kuyo, disclaimer!

Ray Kuyo: This knuckle head here doesn't own Digimon or Pokemon. He only owns me, Uko Sunto, Syjo, Skellymon, Grojomon, and the plot. So don't sue him.

Me: Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 The meeting of the Digidestined and the stranger**

"Yeah I'm a Digidestined. Mind if I join you to the meeting at the park?", he asked me kindly. I stared at this kid. He is about my hieght, ice cold blue eyes, a mess of dirty blonde hair, and a tie-dye shirt and bell bottom jeans. _Why does this kid have the Crest of Fear?_, I wondered to myself as Ray shook me out of my thoughts and I asked him a question, "Hey how did you know about our meeting at the park?" He smiled at me and said, "Simple. I read your mind." Wait he is a psychic? "Are you a psychic?", I ask him. "No I am telepathic.", he said smiling.

**At the park...**

"Daisuke you never told me you had a cousin.", I said as I saw him at the park with Hikari, Tailmon, Armadimon, Iori, Miyako, Hawkmon, Sora, Piyomon, Yamato, Gabumon, Jou, Gomamon, Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Takeru(T.K.), and Patamon. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about him when we were fight VeliaVamDemon(Malomyotismon). I have been meaning to tell ya.", said the goggle headed brunette. Suddenly I seen Ray hitting on Jou and the same for his partner Grojomon doing the same with Gomamon. IronicallyGomamon was flirting back. "Hey Ken what is wrong?", asked my partner Wormmon worriedly as he crawls up my back and onto my shoulders. "Oh nothing is wrong Wormmon. Just then another kid came and joined our group and bumped into me and knocked both of us down. "Oof, I'm so sorry. The name's Syjo Kuyo. This is my partner digimon Skellymon. Sorry about that Mr. Ichijouji. And I am a psychic Mr. Ichijouji, that is how I know who you are.", said this appearrent new Digidestined. "I am Skellymon. I'm a Rookie Level Vaccine/Virus/Undead Type digimon. My Skull Wrecker attack sends my opponents heads reeling, and my Bone Hammer attack knocks my enemies senseless.", said the small skeletal-like digimon. "I'm the Digidestined of Spirit and Wisdom.", said Syjo. "Wait you have two crests?", I asked incredulously. "Yes I know I have two crests, but they are the two that shines in me.", he says as I start to understand. "Everyone! Gather around in a circle we have two members who need to be introduced to everyone meet Ray Kuyo and Syjo Kuyo and their partners are Grojomon and Skellymon.", said Taichi as he pointed to each one as the were mentioned.

**Me: So Ray Kuyo has a brother and has TWO crests!? I just threw in Syjo in because I wanted to use my favorite OC Digimon Skellymon. So where is our hero to do. And what is the origins of these two psychics? Find out by tuning in to the next chapter. And honestly I need reviews people. I have had only two reviews. Since this started and that was just on the prologue. But I promise that it is always calmbefore the storm. So please review. Please a review would be nice honestly.**


End file.
